Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a ventilation device.
Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, the conventional ventilation device is provided with a driving machine, which controls opening/closing action of an ornamental panel board. For example, JP2000-346411 discloses a ventilation device. With reference to FIGS. 13 and 14, the conventional ventilation device is described in detail below.
As illustrated in Figures, a ventilation device includes a removable ornamental panel board 103 on side of suction air port, in front of a body frame 102 of a wind tunnel with a ventilating blower 101 built therein. A ventilating air flow is created from a flared suction air port 106 in a front side of the body frame 102 towards an air outlet at rear side of the body frame 102. A panel frame portion 107 of the ornamental panel 103, which is configured to be able to be opened forward, and the bottom end side thereof are supported by a shaft. A movable louver portion 109 of the ornamental panel 103 is disposed in the ornamental panel 103 to be rotated by a drive means, thereby forming a substantial sectorial ventilating space 108 by the movable louver portion 109 and the periphery portion of the panel frame portion 107.
The panel frame portion 107 has a protrusion part 110, a front face of which is joined with circumference side of the body frame 102. The protrusion part 110 is formed at a higher position than lower portion of the movable louver portion 109 on the shaft supported side. The upper portion of the movable louver portion 109 on the side opposite to the shaft supported side is formed in an arc shape and the height thereof is gradually reduced. A lower edge portion 111 of the front face of the panel frame portion 107 is in part formed to protrude forward so as to provide a section difference part 112, which provides a gap as a downward slot-shaped insertion port 113 for the movable louver portion 109. Further, the movable louver portion 109 protrudes at a lower edge thereof to provide a support flange 118, which is rotatably cooperated with the insertion port 113 of the panel frame portion 107. Upon inserting the support flange 118 into the insertion port 113, the shaft supported movable louver portion 109 is supported by the support flange 118, as a pivot point, so as to be rotatable.
A spring 121 is provided as a resilience component between rear side of the movable louver portion 109 and front face of the panel frame portion 107, and urges them to abut against to each other. The driving unit comprises a driving machine 122, a transmission mechanism and a crank 123. The driving machine 122 is mounted so as to be close to lower portion of the panel frame portion 107 and includes electrical wire 124 winded therein, which may be sent out in succession. The crank 123 is formed in M shape and located just under center of the front opening portion of the panel frame portion 107. The crank 123 is supported by a support formation 125 at both ends thereof and is configured to be rotatable.
In addition, when the wire 124 is driven by the driving machine 122, the crank 123 is rotated so as to push rear side of the movable louver portion 109, against the resilience force from the spring 121. As a result, the movable louver portion 109 is rotated and opened.
As for such ventilation device in prior art, a driving machine for opening and closing the movable louver and a driving mechanism including a spring and a crank are needed. This in turn makes the structure of the conventional ventilation device complicated.
In addition, when difference between indoor and outdoor temperatures is large and such conventional ventilation device has been operated for long time, temperature of the body thereof will be decreased as sucking in cool air outside of the chamber. When inside warm air from the chamber contacts indoor outer surface of the movable louver portion 109, it will be cooled and condensed to generate liquid droplets, which slides down along the louver portion 109 and falls into indoor room. These condensed droplets degrade environmental sanitation and causes humidity and mold.